After a wonderful party
by InisEchelon
Summary: Kolejna "impreza" dla Batmana, która przysparza Harley mnóstwo kłopotów. Co tym razem stanie się po zabawie, na której Joker bawił się zbyt dobrze?
1. Chapter 1

Kap, kap, kap…

Za oknami panowała cisza. Martwa, głucha cisza środka nocy, która nie miała prawa panować w centrum miasta, ale świetnie zadomowiła się tu, na jego obrzeżach. Jedynie od czasu do czasu w mdłym świetle latarni przemykała szybko ciemna postać, której nikt nie chciałby spotkać na swojej drodze. Ani teraz, w mroku, ani w świetle mającego nadejść dnia. Nie tylko dlatego, że ciężka pokrywa chmur zapowiadała świt równie zimny i nieprzyjazny.

Kap… kap… kap…

Szszszsz… tsyt! kap kap kap…

W tę odrętwiającą noc, zwyczajne dla poranków odgłosy parzącej się kawy były bardzo głośne i takie nie na miejscu. Przetrwanie całego procesu parzenia było zdecydowanie ponad siły Harley, dlatego gdy dzbanek wypełnił się do połowy wyrwała wtyczkę z gniazdka i zabrała naczynie. Przez chwilę jakby nie wiedziała co ma z nim zrobić, dopiero po głębszym zastanowieniu wyjęła pierwszy z brzegu kubek i napełniła go. Zupełnie wbrew swoim zwyczajom usiadła na stołku, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Zazwyczaj nie była w stanie tkwić z kawą w bezruchu – dyndała nogami siedząc na poręczy balkonu, chodziła po mieszkaniu i chichotała, udając że przyzywa kofeinowe demony. Zdarzało jej się nawet tańczyć, nie bacząc na możliwość rozlania. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie potrzebowała dodatkowej dawki energii w płynnej formie, po prostu bardzo lubiła jej smak.

Tym razem jednak kawa była wręcz niewskazana. Harley czuła, jak napompowane adrenaliną serce tłucze się jej w piersi, jak żołądek zaciska się w supeł, jak niekontrolowanie kurczą się mięśnie. Niemal bez udziału woli pamięć natychmiast podsunęła jej diagnozę i rozwiązanie: „Organizm intensywnie reaguje na silny stres. Wskazanie: trzydzieści miligramów alprazolamum dożylnie". Szkoda, że nie miała tu alprazolamum ani niczego podobnego. Nigdy nawet nie widziała tego leku na oczy – w zakładzie po takim zaleceniu, pacjentom leki podawały pielęgniarki. A ona przecież była lekarzem. Dawno temu… Dziś dawna Harleen bez wahania mogłaby zamknąć obecną Harley pośród swoich pacjentów. Ale przynajmniej w końcu była szczęśliwa, wolna od obłudnych masek i upokarzającego zakłamania, w którym żyła. Szalona i szczęśliwa. Z nim.

A teraz go nie było i Harley umierała z niepokoju. Snuła się z kąta w kąt po obszernym apartamencie alfonsa Johna Violeta. Niegdyś nadętej, grubej ryby z Narrows, którą dzisiaj rybki tylko jadły. Po odpowiednich przeróbkach przy użyciu kilku puszek sprayu, paru plakatów i kolorowych ozdób, nawet dało się tu mieszkać. Patetyczna aura zniknęła. I bardzo dobrze, bo gdyby miała czekać w otoczeniu tylko gobelinów i złotych ozdób, nie wytrzymałaby.

Wskazówka zegara, który obserwowała przesunęła się znów o kilka milimetrów. Dla obserwującej go bez przerwy dziewczyny, zrobiła to niemal niezauważalnie.

Dochodziła trzecia.

Ile to może jeszcze potrwać? Niech go cholera.

Oczywiście, to miała być wielka noc. Plany i przygotowania do imprezy trwały od miesięcy; wszystko by zapewnić ulubionemu nietoperzowi jej ukochanego iście morderczą zabawę. Dla jedynego naprawdę godnego wroga, Joker zawsze starał się o moc atrakcji. A że był nieobliczalnym geniuszem w swym fachu… Czasem można było umrzeć ze śmiechu.

Bardzo często Harley pomagała w przygotowaniach do akcji, ten raz nie był żadnym wyjątkiem. Mieli masę roboty. Ale tym razem Joker nie pozwolił jej iść. Prosiła, łasiła się, przymilała, ale odpowiedź zmroziła jej krew w żyłach i sprawiła, że natychmiast spokorniała.

„Jeśli pójdziesz, dam cię zabić. Jeśli cię nie zabiją, dam ci korale. Piękny, czerwony sznur korali. Chcesz?"

Nie chciała. Joker nie żartował, to pewne. Kiedyś była nieposłuszna i dostała od niego bransoletkę; wyciętą ostrzem noża, chociaż zblakłą, na przegubie ręki nosiła do dziś.

Dlatego nie zakładała nawet błazeńskiego stroju. Bez makijażu i całej reszty, w kolorowych papuciach i bluzce z muminkiem pewnie mało kto w mieście mógłby ją poznać. Nie miała wtedy w sobie nic z nieobliczalnej, roześmianej przestępczyni – przeciwnie, okulary i złote kaskady rozpuszczonych włosów nadawały jej twarzyczce wyraz niewinny i bezbronny. Ale jeśli ktoś znał jej imię, nie dawał się zwieść. Harley była niebezpieczna.

A skoro nie mogła korzystać z głównych atrakcji wieczoru, chciała chociaż być przy afterparty. Zrobiła kolejny obchód, sprawdzając skrupulatnie czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Dyskretnie poustawiane, nie rzucające się w oczy rekwizyty ucieszą w przypadku zwycięstwa, ale nie będą razić w przypadku porażki. Szampan za szafką, tuba konfetti wśród parasoli, broń prawdziwa i z chorągiewkami „BANG" i cała masa innych rzeczy potrzebnych by dobrze się bawić. I chociaż wszystko działo się bardzo daleko, na drugim końcu tego miasta-molocha, dziewczyna co chwilę miała wrażenie, że słyszy wybuchy, wycie syren i krzyki. To było tylko wrażenie, ale gdzieś tam Joker na pewno słuchał swojej ulubionej muzyki naprawdę.

Gdy dochodziła piąta, wciąż nasłuchując kroków na schodach, windy czy innego odgłosu świadczącego o powrocie klauna, Harley zapadła w niespokojną drzemkę. I jak zwykle śniła o pięknych rzeczach, które nigdy nie miały się zdarzyć.

Kap… kap… kap…

Większość zaułków ma to do siebie, że zawsze coś w nich cieknie, kapie, sączy się. Prawdopodobnie nikt nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby sprawdzić co to za substancja, skąd się wydobywa, o naprawieniu usterki już nie wspominając. W szarej, niemal niezauważalnej poświecie poranka odgłos ten był praktycznie nie do wyłowienia dla ucha przeciętnego człowieka. Szczególnie, że idący chodnikiem mężczyzna nie miał pewności, czy słyszy zaułkowe kapanie czy jednak to jego własna krew przesiąkła już całkiem przez przyciskaną do rany szmatę i znaczy szkarłatem szary bruk.

Smukły i wysoki, na co dzień zapewne poruszał się pewnie, z gracją. Teraz jednak ruchy miał niezgrabne i ociężałe. Metodycznie, wlokąc nogę za nogą dotarł do właściwej klatki. Miał tylko jedną rękę wolną, ponieważ drugą przyciskał do zranionego boku. Spróbował otworzyć drzwi, ale te pozostały niewzruszone, zamknięte na noc na cztery spusty przez dozorcę z sutereny. Każdy inny mieszkaniec kamienicy szukałby już kluczy, dzwonił domofonem do mieszkania własnego, albo cudzego i żebrał o wpuszczenie. Ten konkretny mieszkaniec natomiast sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki po najskuteczniejszy klucz świata. Dwa strzały z angielskiego rewolweru skutecznie otworzyły oporne drzwi, a niewyobrażalny huk na pewno obudził wszystkich w okolicy. Po chwili para ciekawskich, przestraszonych oczu wyjrzała ze szpary w drzwiach mieszkania na parterze i momentalnie zniknęły, zdecydowanie mniej ciekawskie, a o wiele bardziej wystraszone. To nowy sąsiad wracał do domu.

Bardziej niż wszedł, Joker wtoczył się do blaszanego pudła windy. Przytłumione światło zakurzonej żarówki ukazało w nieco mniej zakurzonym lustrze, w jak opłakanym stanie był. Oczywiście, jako szalony klaun zawsze wyglądał makabrycznie, ale teraz - obszarpany i zakrwawiony - mógłby grać w horrorze Wesa Cravena. Jego zazwyczaj nieludzko blada skóra była teraz całkowicie biała, niemal sina. Zielone, splątane włosy opadały na twarz, lepiły się do zakrwawionego policzka, a fioletowy elegancki garnitur, przez wszechobecne rdzawe plamy i poszarpania, nie był już ani fioletowy, ani elegancki.

Mimo tego widoku, Joker wyszczerzył się w okrutnym uśmiechu do własnego odbicia. Cholernie podobało mu się to co widział, przecież cierpienie uszlachetnia! Obrażenia zresztą nie przeszkadzały mu tak, jak powinny. Ból sam w sobie nie stanowiłby problemu, gdyby nie otępiał, a krew mogłaby płynąć wartkim strumieniem, gdyby jej utrata tak nie spowolniała. Kiedyś zmusi może jakąś mądrą głowę, żeby znalazła na to sposób, technika tak cudownie poszła do przodu. Tak, pomyśli o tym później.

Znacznie później.

Światło paliło się we wszystkich pokojach, ale nikt nie wybiegł mu na przywitanie. Pani tego pożal się Boże ogniska domowego, spała zwinięta w kłębek na wiktoriańskiej kanapie w salonie. Swoją słodką, anielską twarzyczkę tuliła do kolorowej poduszki, którą zdążyła już delikatnie zaślinić. Widok absolutnie cukierkowo słodki, ale… halo, on tu krwawi. Bez nawet krótkiego zastanowienia, Joker pchnął stojącą nieopodal wazę, która w drobny mak roztrzaskała się o podłogę, gwałtownie wyrywając Harley ze snu. Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie.

\- Mistah J! – krzyknęła przerażona, gdy tylko rozespany mózg zarejestrował jak koszmarny widok miała przed sobą. Doskoczyła do ledwo trzymającego się na nogach klauna i całkowicie ignorując jego ostrzegawcze „zostaw" ujęła go i ostrożnie pomogła usiąść. Dalej wszystko toczyło się szybko. Procedura była od zawsze ta sama, ale już od dawna nie wymagała takiego pośpiechu i takiej skuteczności. Przynieść dwie butelki wódki, miskę z wodą, ręczniki, ukradzioną kiedyś z karetki torbę medyczną. Szybko, szybko, szybko. Bok, przy którym Joker trzymał jakąś koszulę, wyglądał najbardziej dramatycznie, więc nim postanowiła zająć się najpierw.

\- Ale się załatwiłeś, kochanie – Harley odkleiła od rany nasiąknięty krzepnącą krwią materiał możliwie jak najdelikatniej. Zmiękczyła go wodą, ale i tak było ciężko. Nie chciała przysparzać klaunowi więcej bólu niż to było konieczne. Joker natomiast od momentu w którym rozsiadł się na kanapie, wydawał się być w ogóle nie zainteresowany tym, co się z nim dzieje. Głowę odchylił do tyłu, zamknął oczy i pozwalał Harley robić ze sobą wszystko co było konieczne.

A jej niewidzialne imadło zaciskało się na gardle, gdy oczyszczała ranę. Długą na dwadzieścia centymetrów, płytką, i tak mogła zobaczyć, że żebra Jokera mają taki sam biały kolor jak jego skóra. Przed zrobieniem zastrzyku znieczulającego musiała wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, a przy zszywaniu poczuła zawroty głowy.

\- Przestań się mazać, Har, bo sam to zrobię.

Zanim jeszcze poniosła wzrok, Harley poczuła, że się rumieni. Jej policzki zawsze stawały się różowe, gdy tak do niej mówił. To zachrypnięte, seksownie przeciągłe „Haaarrr" poruszało czułą strunę w jej zakochanej duszy. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i możliwie jak najbardziej radośnie i wróciła do pracy.

\- A było warto? – zapytała lekko i zaraz poczuła pod palcami, jak śmiech wibruje w klatce piersiowej Jokera. Zaraz też skrzywił się nieznacznie, bo igła wbiła się przez to zdecydowanie zbyt głęboko.

\- Och, pumpkin, nawet nie masz pojęcia – wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny – Kicia dłuuugo poliże rany swojemu nietoperzowi, oj długo. A jakie były fajerwerki! To było po prostu cudowne, tańczyli, jak im zagrałem!

Klaun zachichotał i udał, że porusza marionetkami na sznurkach niczym najlepszy z lalkarzy.

\- Aach, a te zwroty akcji! Pościgi! Nie uwierzysz, ale żebra rozorał mi jakimś bumerangiem z buta. Rozumiesz? Z buta!

Kolejna salwa obłąkanego śmiechu, zaraźliwego dla Harley niczym dżuma. Sama też zaczęła się śmiać, chociaż nie miała pojęcia dlaczego bumerang z buta może być śmieszny. Ale był.

W miarę jak zajmowała się nim, Joker w sposób kompletnie szalony i nieskładny relacjonował wydarzenia ostatniej doby. Słuchała, a serce rosło w niej z miłości i dumy. Akcja była niczym twór geniusza, wielowymiarowa, zaskakująca i niesamowicie dokładnie zaplanowana. Harley założyła jeszcze kilka szwów, zabandażowała skręcony nadgarstek, a jej ukochany nie przestawał gadać, wzbogacając opisy właściwymi filozoficznymi dygresjami.

\- Batuś nie rozumie, że jestem mu potrzebny – brzmiała jedna z nich. – I pewnie nigdy nie zrozumie, ale ja będę mu to udowadniał raz za razem, na pewno czerpie z naszych starć jakąś chorą satysfakcję. A podobno to ja jestem szalony, hę?

I znów chichot.

\- A to, kto zrobił? – spytała Harley, przyklejając opatrunek do jego pokiereszowanego policzka.

\- Może i nie wiesz skarbie, ale koty atakują, kiedy czują się zagrożone – odparł Joker, a dziewczyna przysięgła sobie, że przy następnym, zapewne rychłym spotkaniu, wydrapie Kobiecie-Kot oczy. O ile nigdy nie mieszała się do gier z Batmanem, o tyle do tej kociej wywłoki miała osobisty uraz.

Nie skomentowała tego jednak w żaden sposób, Jokera nie interesowały jej odczucia względem jego wrogów. Skorzystała natomiast z tego, że miał jeden ze swoich dobrych humorów i skończywszy wszystkie medyczne zabiegi, zwieńczyła swoje „dzieło" krótkim pocałunkiem.

\- Strasznie się o ciebie martwiłam – powiedziała Harley bez wyrzutu, patrząc prosto w ukochane drapieżne oczy.

\- Powinnaś.

\- Kocham cię – dodała jeszcze.

\- Oczywiście, że kochasz.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikomu nie trzeba raczej mówić, że życie wcale nie wygląda tak, jak pokazują w telewizji. Tam deszcz pada tylko w dramatycznych dla głównych bohaterów chwilach, kule trafiają tylko tych złych... A tak naprawdę niczym niezwykłym było to, że od kilku dni padało. Że po ostatnich wydarzeniach doktor Mary Jane Walker operowała dobrych ludzi – policjantów, ochroniarzy, przypadkowe ofiary – niemal bez przerwy przez ponad trzy doby. Że wielu nie dała rady pomóc.

Gotham było miastem wiecznego smutku i dla Mary Jane, która nie zdążyła się jeszcze do końca przyzwyczaić, niebo płakało. Chociaż teraz o tym nie myślała, była zbyt zmęczona. Po wyjątkowo trudnej i skomplikowanej operacji każdy skrawek myśli poświęcała swoim przytulnym czterem kątom i ukochanemu łóżku. Dlatego, zupełnie bezrefleksyjnie postawiła kołnierz płaszcza i prosto z jasno oświetlonego szpitalnego lobby wkroczyła w noc. Deszcz nadal siąpił, a zdecydowanie zbyt przejmujące zimno szczypało w twarz.

Była już w połowie drogi do samochodu. Na słabo oświetlonym parkingu było pusto i nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, że nigdy do niego nie dotarła.

Nie dotarła, ponieważ ktoś niespodziewanie złapał ją od tyłu i zamknął w żelaznym uścisku. Szarpnęła się w pierwszym, panicznym odruchu, raz, drugi, próbowała krzyknąć, ale obca ręka na ustach stłumiła dźwięk. Ugryzła ją z całej siły, ale to nic nie dało, poczuła na szyi zimną stal i natychmiast się uspokoiła.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną – warknął napastnik. Miał gruby, chrapliwy głos, śmierdział starym potem i czosnkiem. – Jedno słowo i przekłuje cie jak wieprza.

Jedyne, co Mary Jane mogła zrobić, to kiwnąć głową. Nogi miała jak z waty, brakowało jej tchu, serce tłukło się jak oszalałe.

Oprawca zabrał rękę z jej twarzy, ale nie zwolnił uścisku. Chociaż mogłą, bała się krzyczeć. Bardziej niż zaprowadził, powlókł ją na oddalony skraj parkingu, trzymając się z dala od jasnych wysepek wokół nielicznych latarni. Przerażona kobieta potykała się po drodze, ale nie zważał na to. Gdy zbliżyli się do ciemnej furgonetki, stojącej przy samym wjeździe na teren szpitala, jej boczne drzwi rozsunęły się i do środka wciągnął ją kolejny zbir. Lekarka nie zauważyła nic poza tym, że miał na twarzy upiorną maskę klauna.

\- Spróbuj czegokolwiek, to wysadzimy cię. Bez zatrzymywania. – ostrzegł ten nowy.

Mary Jane nie spróbowała. Siedziała na podłodze, tak jak ją rzucili, niezdolna do żadnego ruchu. Furgonetka ruszyła natychmiast, nim jeszcze drzwi zasunęły się do końca.

\- Szefowo, gdzie? – zapytał ktoś z kabiny kierowcy.

\- Do domu, idioto, a gdzie? – odpowiedział wysoki, dziewczęcy głos po prawej stronie. Mary Jane nie miała pojęcia, że w wozie jest ktoś jeszcze - odruchowo spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i poczuła, jak do jej żołądka wpada ogromna bryła lodu. Oparta o tylną ścianę metalowej paki siedziała sama Harley Quinn.

Najbardziej niebezpieczna kobieta w Gotham, psychopatka, seksowna, mordercza wersja arlekina. Dotychczas widywała ją tylko w wieczornych wiadomościach, lub na amatorskich filmikach w internecie. W reportażach o napadzie na bank, okrutnym morderstwie, eksplozji, podpaleniu i czego tylko chora dusza zapragnie. Lista była nieskończenie długa i zabójstwo lekarki nie byłoby zapewne żadną sensacją. Ani nowością.

A teraz prawdziwa, nie cyfrowa, Harley siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i patrzyła na swoją nową ofiarę ciekawskimi, błękitnymi oczami. W swoich ulubionych kolorach, czerni i czerwieni, wyglądała drapieżnie i pięknie. Elastyczny materiał, którego zresztą było dla przeciętnej osoby zdecydowanie zbyt mało na szczupłym ciele, ciasno przylegał do gładkiej skóry. Nawet w nikłym, prowizorycznym świetle wnętrza ciężarówki jej blond kucyki skrzyły się przy każdym ruchu, jednak największe wrażenie sprawiała jej twarz. Pomimo białej farby, ostrego makijażu, nawet maski, można było wyczytać wszystkie kotłujące się w Harley emocje. Jej delikatne oblicze odbijało je tak samo, jak tafla stawu odbija nocą światło gwiazd. I było z nimi dokładnie tak, jak z gwiazdami - chociaż zobaczenie ich było możliwe, nikomu nie udałoby się rozpoznać i nazwać wszystkich. Uciecha i radość, ciekawość, satysfakcja z pochwycenia zdobyczy, beztroska. To na pewno. Ale była tam też jakaś zimna, niebezpieczna bezwzględność. Czaiła się w kącikach ust, gdy się uśmiechała. A na samym dnie pozornie niewinnych oczu kryło się szaleństwo, obłęd nadający jej życiu kierunek jak Wielka Niedźwiedzica.

Nie patrzyły na siebie długo. Już po chwili Harley pochyliła się w stronę Mary Jane i przekrzywiając głowę zadała jedno proste pytanie:

\- Specjalizacja?

Kobieta zamrugała skonsternowana. Sprawiała wrażenie skołowanej, jakby nie wiedziała, o co jest pytana. Samochód skręcił łagodnie i wjechał na bardziej wyboistą, niż do tej pory, drogę. Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, Harley przewróciła oczami i machnęła niedbale ręką na jednego z towarzyszy w maskach, który natychmiast uderzył lekarkę w twarz. Upadła z urywanym okrzykiem i chociaż Quinn była pewna, że nie zrobił tego zbyt mocno, ta słaba szara mysz skuliła się na podłodze z łkaniem, jak zaszczute zwierzę.

\- Odpowiadaj! – wrzasnął ponaglająco zbir.

\- Chirurg… jestem chirurgiem… - wydukała przez łzy kobieta, modląc się w duchu by skończyło się tylko na tym jednym uderzeniu.

Słysząc to, Harley klasnęła w dłonie i zaśmiała się radośnie. Yatzee! Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze, ojeju, ojeju, będzie dobrze!

\- I co, leczysz ludzi, taak? – z przejęcia, wciąż ze skrzyżowanymi nogami oparła się łokciami o podłogę i w tej dziwnej pozycji pochylała się nad Mary Jane. Musiała, po prostu MUSIAŁA się upewnić.

\- Tak…

\- Hurra! – wykrzyknęła podrywając się i machnęła pięścią w geście zwycięstwa – Udało się! A teraz ją ogłuszcie! Mistah J nie chciałby, żeby wiedziała gdzie mamy swoje gniazdko, c' nie?

Nagły, ostry ból i świat dla Mary Jane zniknął.

Gdy w parę minut później furgonetka zatrzymała się przed jedną z wielu kamienic w Narrows, Harley rozkazała swoim zbirom wnieść bezwładne ciało lekarki na górę. Szła tuż za nimi, radosna i pełna optymizmu – uszminkowane usta same rozciągały się jej w uśmiechu na myśl, że zaraz rozwiąże problem. Była z siebie niesamowicie dumna.

Ciężkie człapanie osiłków i stukanie jej obcasów niosło się echem po klatce schodowej i właśnie ten dźwięk nasunął jej myśl, że prywatne małpy to świetna sprawa. Z nimi nigdy nie musiała się już martwić brudną robotą, zepsuta winda, nawet z nieprzytomnym zakładnikiem, nie była żadnym problemem. Szczęście po raz kolejny kupione i szach mat, głupie przysłowie!

Odprawiła ich tuż przed drzwiami. O ile okoliczności na to pozwalały, starała się nie dopuszczać zbyt wielu osób do mieszkania, zwłaszcza takich, jak ci ograniczeni durnie. Oni oczywiście wcale nie mieli ochoty tam wchodzić – jeśli szef był w domu i był w złym humorze, mogliby już nie wrócić na te schody. Gdy odeszli, Harley złapała lekarkę za kołnierz i bez ociągania się weszła do środka. Nigdy nie zamykali na klucz, właściwie zamek chyba był zepsuty, ale co z tego? Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby ich okraść.

\- Kochanie, wróciłaam! – krzyknęła od progu, zamykając drzwi kopniakiem. – I patrz co dla ciebie maam!

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Pozwoliła ciągniętemu ciału osunąć się na podłogę hallu i nawet nie pomyślała o tym, by przenieść porwaną dalej. Naraz zapomniała niemal o jego obecności. Ta cisza zaalarmowała ją, obudziła najgorsze obawy, musiała szybko to sprawdzić, upewnić się.

Zastała Jokera na łóżku, w pozycji w której leżał gdy wychodziła kilka godzin temu. Nieruchoma, nieco tylko odkryta postać klauna wyglądała marnie, ale widząc jak jego klatka piersiowa porusza się w rytm ciężkiego oddechu Harley odetchnęła z ulgą. Prawdopodobnie nic nie mogło ucieszyć jej bardziej w tamtej chwili bardziej. Chyba, że jego cudowne ozdrowienie.

Niezaprzeczalnie przesadą byłoby powiedzieć, że Joker umierał. W policyjnym światku mówiło się czasem, że przestępcy są jak karaluchy – mnożą się szybko i giną niechętnie. Była to poniekąd prawda, chociaż dotyczyło to w większym stopniu super-przestępców. Ci przeciętni padali jak muchy, bardzo często właśnie z rąk tych lepszych. Ale stan ukochanego od dłuższego czasu niepokoił Harley. Po niebezpiecznej zabawie z Batmanem wydawało się, że wszystkie zdrowotne konsekwencje rozejdą się po kościach. Przez kilka pierwszych dni żyli swoim codziennym brakiem rytmu – tu się poszło, to załatwiło, temu zrobiło krzywdę. O ile tylko Joker jej pozwalał, Harley zmieniała jego opatrunki. Najpoważniejsza rana jednak wyglądała coraz gorzej i nie dalej jak tydzień później, przytulając się nocą, poczuła, że jest rozpalony. Następnego dnia pomimo, że próbował to ukryć, zauważyła, że miał zawroty głowy. Kolejnego, w drodze do domu, stracił przytomność. Później był zbyt słaby, by wstać z łóżka, chociaż wydawało się, że już sama ogarniająca go wściekłość poderwie go na nogi. Nie poderwała. I jakby przekornie, Joker im gorzej się czuł, tym częściej odganiał od siebie Harley, krzyczał na nią, złościł się i co najgorsze, nie przyjmował żadnych leków, które mu dawała. O założeniu świeżych bandaży nie było nawet mowy.

A ona nie wiedziała co robić. Nie miała czasu szukać, wśród licznych miejscowych opryszków dilera, który sprowadziłby dla niej jakieś antybiotyki, czy inne medyczne świństwo. Zresztą, nawet nie wiedziała, co mogłoby okazać się skuteczne. Więc ubrała się i pojechała po lekarza.

Teraz podeszła do łóżka, ale Joker nie poruszył się, pogrążony w głębokim, podobno najlepszym na chorobę, śnie.

\- Puddin? – Harley delikatnie pogłaskała go po policzku. Serce jej pękało, że musi go budzić, ale działy się niedobre rzeczy. Może liczyła się każda minuta?

Joker otworzył nieco zaspane oczy, spojrzał na nią krótko i ponownie je zamknął. Od rana jego stan bardzo się pogorszył - wydawało się, że nie będzie miał ochoty nawet się na nią zdenerwować.

\- Daj mi spokój, Harley – wychrypiał z niezadowoleniem. – Jestem zmęczony.

\- Wiem, wiem Mr J, zaraz sobie pójdę – odpowiedziała gorliwie, kładąc mu na czole wilgotną szmatkę wziętą z szafki – Tylko przyprowadziłam lekarkę i wiesz, ona na pewno ci pomoże, żebyś był zdrowy i…

\- Cokolwiek. Po prostu idź sobie.

Harley nie przejęła się tym, że jej nie słuchał. Nawet będąc w pełni sił często ignorował to, co do niego mówiła.

\- Chcesz wody? – zapytała, widząc jak spierzchnięte i popękane ma wargi. W zupełnie nieprawdopodobnej uległości skinął nieznacznie, nadal nie otwierając oczu. Jedną ręką pomogła mu więc unieść głowę, drugą przytrzymała szklankę. Pił, póki naczynie całkiem się nie opróżniło i zaraz odwrócił się do niej plecami, nie dziękując, ale też nie każąc się wynosić. W ogóle nic nie mówiąc. Harley poczuła zimne ukłucie w sercu na myśl, w jak strasznym są położeniu. Gdyby którykolwiek z wrogów, czy wątpliwych sprzymierzeńców z ciemnej strony, zobaczył Błazeńskiego Księcia Przestępców w tym stanie, zabiłby go bez najmniejszego wahania. Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

Odstawiła szklankę z powrotem na szafkę, z czułością pogłaskała te niesamowite, zmierzwione teraz zielone włosy i…

Gdzieś w głębi domu rozległ się trzask. Przez przymknięte drzwi sypialni niezbyt głośny, zwyczajny odgłos zamykanych z impetem drzwi. Drzwi…? Drzwi! Harley podskoczyła, z małym opóźnieniem kojarząc fakty. O nie, o nie, o nie, cholerna lekarka!

Wbiegła do przedpokoju, ale nie było po niej śladu. Gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi, dopadła barierki schodów i zobaczyła, jak dwa piętra niżej kobieta gna w dół na złamanie karku.

\- Wracaj tu! – wrzasnęła za nią Quinn.

W pierwszej chwili chciała rzucić się w pogoń, piętro po piętrze, ale szybko zrozumiała, że to bez sensu - tamta miała za dużą przewagę. Zamiast tego Harley zawróciła i pobiegła prosto na balkon. Bez zastanowienia przerzuciła nogę przez barierkę; jedną, potem drugą, obróciła się i zrobiła jedyną możliwą w tym położeniu rzecz: krok w tył. Świat przed oczami przesunął się w szalonym tempie i nagle zatrzymał, gdy chwyciła pręty piętro niżej. Znowu: szybka migawka, zatrzymanie. Gdy była już na drugim piętrze, Harley znalazła oparcie dla nóg i odbiła się, obracając w locie na akrobacką modłę. Na popękanych płytach chodnika wylądowała jedynie uginając lekko nogi i nie tracąc czasu biegła ile sił, bo lekarka zdążyła już niemal przeciąć pustą ulicę.

Kobieta wbiegła do najbliższego zaułka, a Harley z każdą chwilą była bliżej. Jeszcze pięćdziesiąt metrów… trzydzieści…

\- Stój, ty suko! – wrzasnęła za nią czując, jak wściekłość rośnie w niej w miarę zmniejszania dystansu. – Powiedziałam STÓJ!

Nie zdecydowała się posłuchać, więc niczym atakujący drapieżnik Harley wybiła się i powaliła kobietę na ziemię. Obce ciało niemal zupełnie zamortyzowało upadek, nie bez szkody dla tego właśnie ciała. Dziewczyna, bardziej niż usłyszała, poczuła chrupnięcie w chudym ramieniu kobiety.

\- Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy, co?! – usiadła na lekarce i z wściekłości uderzyła ją z całej siły w twarz. A siły, mimo drobnej postury, miała niemało. – Myślałaś, że mi uciekniesz?!

Nie odmówiła sobie przyjemności uderzenia jej jeszcze kilka razy. Jak ona śmiała! Jak śmiała! Taka bezczelność!

Opanowała się dopiero wtedy, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że ta żałosna maszkara musi być w stanie im pomóc. Była teraz jeszcze brzydsza niż w chwili porwania – twarz szybko jej czerwieniała, oko puchło, z górnej wargi płynęła krew. Włosy miała splątane i zlepione ulicznym brudem. Płakała, łapała spazmatycznie powietrze, ale nie próbowała się szarpać. Widocznie nie miała siły.

\- Czego… czego ty chcesz… – załkała, spoglądając na Harley toczącymi łzy oczami. W odpowiedzi Quinn uśmiechnęła się perfidnie i złapała ją za gardło, zaciskając nieznacznie smukłe palce. Zbliżyła twarz do jej twarzy na odległość ledwie kilku centymetrów.

\- Chcę.. – zaczęła, z uciechą obserwując malujący się w zielonych oczach ofiary strach – zamówić wizytę domową, doktorku.


	3. Chapter 3

Chciałabym bardzo, bardzo przeprosić wszystkich, którzy przeczytali ostatni rozdział w jego pierwszej wersji. Był niekompletny, zauważyłam to dopiero po ponad dobie. Teraz już wszystko powinno być dobrze. Enjoy!

Zaciągnięcie kobiety z powrotem do mieszkania było o tyle trudne, że była mocno poturbowana i przez to irytująco powolna. Ledwo się poruszała, ale na szczęście niewiele mówiła. Oczywiście pomijając początkowe „proszę", „błagam", „boli" i im podobnych nic nie znaczących słów, które z łkaniem wyrzucała z siebie, gdy Harley siłą wyprowadzała ją z zaułka. Może teraz milczała, bo postanowiła być dzielna, może bała się konsekwencji, a może nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Kogo to obchodzi?

Po zdającej się nie mieć końca drodze powrotnej, znów znalazły się w mieszkaniu. Tym razem Harley nie miała zamiaru nigdzie zostawiać porwanej – zaprowadziła ją prosto do ich sypialni.

Pomieszczenie, oświetlone jedynie nikłym światłem ulicznych latarni i małej lampki nocnej, sprawiało zarazem upiorne i intrygujące wrażenie. Obszerne, dość zagracone, kiedyś być może urządzone z pewnym smakiem, teraz wyraźnie oddawało charakter lokatorów. Na porysowanych, wykańczanych złotem meblach stało kilkanaście dziecięcych lalek, z czego tylko niektóre były ubrane, jeszcze mniej miało wszystkie kończyny. Na poplamionych ścianach wisiały cyrkowe plakaty, perski dywan był nadpalony, a baldachim ogromnego łoża, chociaż nadal wisiał na swoim miejscu, pocięto w strzępy.

Blada postać Jokera, otoczonego ciemną pościelą, pośród całego panującego w pokoju chaosu była jak wisienka na torcie. Wcześniejsze zamieszanie zwróciło jego uwagę i teraz siedział, oparty o poduszki i obserwował wchodzące kobiety. Przenikliwe oczy, błyszczały gorączką. Spoglądał to na jedną, to na drugą, a wyraz jego bladej twarzy nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- Haarrley? – warknął groźnie, wyraźnie żądając wyjaśnień.

\- Umm… to jest ta doktorka – dziewczyna wypchnęła nieco do przodu lekarkę, jakby chciała się za nią schować. W jednej sekundzie straciła całą pewność siebie, z którą prowadziła zakładniczkę, znikła cała brutalność, z jaką ją traktowała. – bo ja się nie znam na lekach, a ona tak, a tobie potrzebne są leki i pomoc, martwiłam się i…

\- Czy ty jesteś IDIOTKĄ? – przewał jej Joker, cedząc wściekle słowa. – Ja NIE POTRZEBUJĘ pomocy. Ani twojej, ani tego śmiecia.

\- Jasne, że nie potrzebujesz, Mr J – przytaknęła pokornie Harley, nadal nie wychylając się zza pleców kobiety – Tylko, że tak szybciej wstaniesz, a… a sam mówiłeś, że przyjęcie ma drugą część, musisz być w formie… bo B-man na pewno będzie.

Natychmiast ugryzła się w język. Boże, ja naprawdę jestem idiotką! - pomyślała, czekając na wybuch gniewu. Pierwsza zasada, nie wspominać o Batmanie, kiedy on o nim nie wspomina! Nigdy! Chyba, że jak ma dobry humor… ale teraz przecież nie ma!

Ale zamiast spodziewanej furii, nastąpiło coś zupełnie innego. Cisza. Lekarka, za którą kryła się Harley stała jak posąg, zupełnie nieruchoma i tylko drżenie kolan zdradzało, że jest istotą ludzką. W dodatku sparaliżowaną strachem. Sam Joker zaś odwrócił od nich wzrok, zamyślił się, rozważając wybełkotane przez Harley słowa. Sytuacja była poważna, czuł to jak cholera i, jak na złość, ta głupia gówniara ma rację. Raz w życiu trzeba być racjonalnym.

Ha. Ha.

Po czym zwrócił się do swojego gościa:

\- Rób, co masz robić.

\- Będzie… będzie pan potrzebował antybiotyków – powiedziała Mary Jane, drżącymi rękami zszywając zainfekowaną ranę na nowo. Wyglądała paskudnie, ciągnęła się przez cały prawy bok i była zaogniona, ropa i zaschnięta krew oblepiały prowizoryczne, krzywe szwy. Kobieta musiała je usunąć, by oczyścić rozcięcie, a w tych warunkach wcale nie było to proste.

\- W takim stanie, umieściłabym pana na OIOM-ie – kontynuowała. Nie miała pojęcia, jak ma się do niego zwracać; Biorąc pod uwagę całą jego groteskową, przerażająco-komiczną aparycję „pan" brzmiał niemal jak obelga. Ale nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy – Mimo wszystko ma pan bardzo silny organizm. Przy systematycznej kuracji… częstej zmianie opatrunków i odpoczynku… dojdzie pan do siebie.

\- Jak skończysz zrobisz listę wszystkiego, czego Mr J potrzebuje – odezwała się Harley Quinn, która stała z tyłu, oparta plecami o ścianę. I zaraz dodała dość mało błyskotliwie: I nie myśl sobie zdziro, że nas oszukasz. Leki mają ulotki!

Oczywiście Mary Jane nawet nie pomyślała o tym, by ich oszukać. Bała się obojga, a Joker, okryty sławą dziesięciokrotnie gorszą niż jego partnerka, nawet zdjęty niemocą sprawiał wrażenie niebezpiecznego. Miał takie złe, okrutne oczy. Starała się unikać jego wzroku, chociaż proste to nie było, patrzył na nią cały czas. Leżał na boku i obserwował jej twarz. A ona nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia, bo chociaż nie podała mu żadnego znieczulenia, jedyną jego reakcją na, na pewno nieznośny ból, były paskudne grymasy, w których wykrzywiał twarz.

Ona nie znosiła bólu tak dobrze. Całe ciało zdawało się pulsować głuchym, jakby dostawała razy wciąż na nowo i na nowo. Czuła wszystkie obrażenia na raz i każde z osobna. Mary Jane widziała już tylko na jedno oko; drugie spuchło, zaszło łzami, do niczego się nie nadawało. Ale starała się sprostać ich oczekiwaniom, liczyła na to, że jeśli zrobi wszystko tak, jak chcieli, wypuszczą ją.

Były też chwile… słabości. Na pewno nie zorientowaliby się, gdyby zaszyła w jego ciele drugą igłę. Albo wstrzyknęła czegoś za dużo. Podała nazwę leku, który owszem, był wskazany przy zakażeniach, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku, przy odpowiednio wysokich dawkach mógłby zabić. Mogłaby zniszczyć największą z plag tego miasta. Mogłaby… ale tego nie zrobi. _Mit primum non nocere_. Po pierwsze nie szkodzić. Zły czy nie, wbrew jej woli czy za zgodą, Joker był jej pacjentem, człowiekiem, który potrzebował pomocy. Po wszystkim, mówiła sobie, zgłosi się na policję, powie co wie, na pewno dołoży tylko element układanki i jutro wpadną tu oddziały SWAT.

Na pewno.

Skończyła zszywanie i przemyła szwy wódką, która zastępowała płyn dezynfekujący. Chociaż nie znalazła ani tego, ani kilku innych rzeczy, biorąc pod uwagę polowe warunki Mary Jane i tak była pod wrażeniem zawartości domowej apteczki klaunów. Po ich kłótni, Harley Quinn przyniosła torbę medykamentów - jedną z tych, których używają w karetkach jej koledzy po fachu. Zapewne jakąś okradli. Przeglądając ją lekarka zauważyła, że była w miarę możliwości uzupełniana. Czyli jednak lubią bawić się bezpiecznie.

\- Gotowe – oświadczyła kobieta, przyklejając ostrożnie świeży opatrunek. Zaryzykowała spojrzenie na Jokera, który niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się. I był to najokropniejszy uśmiech jaki Mary Jane w życiu widziała; taki, na widok którego cierpnie skóra.

\- Dziękuję, kruszynko – wyszczerzył się dość słabo, najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolony z oczywistej ironii. Mary Jane była po czterdziestce i bardzo, naprawdę bardzo lubiła podjadać w nocy. Była prędzej jak kruszonka, niż kruszynka. – Mogłabyś teraz, z łaski i dobroci zapisać o, właśnie tutaj, czego mi trzeba? Kobiety podobno.. haha… wiedzą takie rzeczy.

Wypisała wszystko w punktach, dopisując też rzeczy, których brakowało w torbie. Harley Quinn podeszła i zajrzała jej przez ramię. Mary Jane czuła słodki zapach jej kwiatowych perfum i łaskoczące policzek blond włosy.

\- To wszystko? – spytała, niemal opierając brodę o ramię lekarki.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała - I myślę że…

Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się już co myślała doktor Mary Jane, ponieważ Harley wyprostowała się i jednym, szybkim ruchem skręciła jej kark. Ciało padło bezwładnie na łóżko, z którego Joker natychmiast je zepchnął.

\- Ładnie – ocenił, patrząc na leżącego trupa. – Myślę… siedem na dziesięć, kotku.

\- Tylko sieedem? – nadęła się, teatralnie podpierając się pod boki – Czemu tylko siedem?

\- Och, zdecydowanie za mało finezji – spojrzał na nią, choć trudno było określić intencje tego spojrzenia. Pobłażliwość? Niewątpliwie był to wzrok zmęczonego człowieka. Widać było, że robi dobrą minę do bardzo złej gry, że jest słaby i chory. Nadal w połowie odkryty po zabiegu drżał lekko, a zielone oczy, chociaż dość przytomne, były jednocześnie dziwnie mętne.

Skoro jego zdaniem brakowało w tym figlu finezji, Harley zrobiła krok i z całej siły kopnęła martwą w twarz. Dało się słyszeć ciche chrupnięcie, z rozkwaszonego nosa popłynęła cienka stróżka niezakrzepłej jeszcze krwi. Kolejny kopniak, który z pewnością strzaskał krtań, wygiął głowę pod nienaturalnym kątem.

\- Osiem i pół – odpowiedział na jej pytającą minę Joker.

\- Jest! – ucieszyła się szczerze Harley, zupełnie jakby brała udział w telewizyjnym show, w którym jej występ ocenia jury. Jej ukochane, jednoosobowe jury.

Przestąpiła nad zwłokami i podniosła zapisany przez lekarkę papier.

\- Nie martw się, puddin – powiedziała, jak zwykle radosnym dziewczęcym głosem. Przykryła go bardziej i przejrzała pobieżnie listę. - Małpy na bank czekają, wyrzucimy śmieci i skoczymy do apteki po zakupki, będziemy raz dwa i potem cie wyleczymy. Co ty na to?

Na pokazujący równe, białe ząbki uśmiech, Joker odpowiedział swoim zwykłym, szyderczym grymasem.

\- Nie zapomnij wziąć skalpela – odpowiedział. – Ostatnio ciągle mi gdzieś wychodzą.

Tak według Harley powinien uśmiechać się prawdziwy mężczyzna.

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Joker wyrwał się niemal prosto z kościstych objęć śmierci, jego rekonwalescencja przebiegała nadspodziewanie dobrze. Chociaż początkowo przepisane przez lekarkę leki wydawały się nie działać, po jakimś czasie gorączka zaczęła ustępować. Bardzo powoli chory odzyskiwał siły i wracał do życia. Co dzień mógł więcej i wkrótce Harley nie była już w stanie przekonać go, że nadal musi się oszczędzać. O ile osłabione ciało nadal często odmawiało posłuszeństwa, o tyle sprawność umysłowa nie dość, że wróciła, to nie dawała spokoju. Joker nienawidził bezczynności, denerwowała go, brzęcząc w zaciszu sypialni, jak natrętna mucha. Sam pokój, na który zazwyczaj po prostu nie zwracał uwagi, był teraz więzieniem, prawie tak beznadziejnym, jak Arkham Asylum.

Dlatego, gdy tylko poczuł się lepiej, zaczął pracować. Tworzył, przeinaczał i dopracowywał plany i projekty, których zrealizowanie zajęłoby mu nie jedno życie. Ach, ale przecież o to chodziło. Całe życie wypełnione zabawą! Bajka, po prostu bajka.

Ale tego wieczora, rzucił wszystko w kąt w przekonaniu, że to nie ma znaczenia, że to już się wcale nie przyda. Niepokoił go brak informacji na jeden, konkretny temat - niewiedza drażniła go jeszcze bardziej, niż robiła to nuda. Przez ostatnie kilka godzin półświadomie próbował znaleźć odpowiedź na kluczowe pytanie: czy jest jeszcze po co się starać?

\- Puddin! –podniecona (bardziej niż zwykle) Harley, wdarła się do pokoju i dopadła do niego, na kolanach łapiąc jego dłoń. Gest był poddańczy, czuły i pełen miłości, ale Joker nie rozpoznał żadnego z tych uczuć. Nie spojrzał nawet na nią, wypatrzony w wieczorne wiadomości. Słuchał i szukał czegoś, użytecznego. Czyżby Batuś zniósł starcie jeszcze gorzej niż on? Od tylu dni ani słowa…

\- Kochanie, musimy iść – wpatrywała się w niego rozemocjonowanymi oczami, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń w swoich. Wyrwał ją, a twarz wykrzywił mu grymas irytacji. Oczy nadal uparcie wlepiał w ekran; starał się całkowicie zignorować obecność dziewczyny. Może powiedzą coś na koniec?

Gdyby sprawa nie była tak nagląca, tak niesamowita, Harley dałaby sobie spokój. Ale nie mogła. Nie mogła!

\- Musimyiść – powtórzyła z naciskiem.

W końcu Joker zaszczycił ją spojrzeniem. Spojrzeniem karcącym, pełnym pogardy, spojrzeniem na które zasługiwał może szczur w rynsztoku, ale na pewno nie własna kobieta.

\- Czego _znowu_ chcesz? – zapytał, ironicznie przeciągając sylaby.

\- Mistah J, proszę, musisz ze mną pojechać, teraz, proszę poszę proszę – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko Harley, ciągnąc go za rękaw. Była tak radośnie podekscytowana, że nie zwróciła uwagi na niebezpieczną nutę w jego głosie.

Gdyby go to obchodziło, może by nawet zdziwił się, że dziewczyna jest w pełnym rynsztunku, wymalowana i czarno-czerwona. Może zastanowiłby się czym jest aż tak podekscytowana. Gdyby go obchodziło.

\- Gdzie?

\- To niespodzianka! – zerwała się, złapała ponownie Jokera za rękę i pociągnęła, chciała KONIECZNIE zmusić go do wstania.

Ale zamiast wstać, Joker zacisnął palce na jej nadgarstku i przyciągnął ją szarpnięciem, drugą ręką uderzając delikatny policzek. Krzyknęła zaskoczona, zatoczyła się i gdyby nie stojący nieopodal stolik, na pewno by upadła. Oparła się o ciężko o mebel, przyciskając uwolnioną już rękę do twarzy. Zwiesiła głowę, żeby nie zobaczył, że oczy zaszły jej łzami.

\- Nie bądź bardziej irytująca, niż to konieczne – powiedział zimno, obserwując jak dziewczyna oddycha głęboko i stara się nie rozpłakać. Po chwili wzięła ostatni, najgłębszy oddech i wyprostowała się. Odjęła dłoń od policzka i uśmiechnęła się dzielnie, patrząc na swojego ukochanego.

Przecież miał rację. Przesadziła.

\- Przepraszam, Mistah J – powiedziała Harley cicho, pochylając głowę. – Gotham ma dla ciebie niespodziankę. Chcesz zobaczyć?

\- Zabawną?

\- Och, pokochasz ją, jestem pewna! – znów się uniosła, szczerząc ząbki w radosnym uśmiechu, ale zaraz się opanowała. Nigdy nie umiała być spokojna zbyt długo, ale trzeba się starać.

\- _A na koniec gang narkotykowy przywiązany do płotu. Dziś wieczorem policja poinformowała, że na Michael's Street znalazła mafiosa Anthony'ego Bakera i jego dwunastu współpracowników przywiązanych do metalowego ogrodzenia nieopodal lokalnego komisariatu. A teraz…_

Aha.

Wobec tych… okoliczności… Joker zdecydował, że sprawdzi tę niespodziankę. Warunek był prosty: jeśli będzie beznadziejna, ukarze Harley, za zmarnowanie jego _cennego_ czasu. I wtedy też będzie zabawa.

Dlatego, ku wielkiej radości Quinn, wstał. Po raz kolejny tego wieczora złapała go za rękę i powiodła do wyjścia. Tym razem się nie wyrwał, pozwolił się poprowadzić, sam przed sobą udając, że wcale nie jest zaciekawiony. Nie licząc prostej melodyjki, którą nuciła Harley, na dół zjechali w całkowitej ciszy.

Samochód do którego wsiedli był, oczywiście, duży i ciemny. W takich okolicznościach, w taką noc, inny byłby po prostu nie na miejscu. Sadowiąc się w wygodnym, jak na samochód przestronnym, wnętrzu, Joker z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważył, że na siedzeniu leży jego nowa, fioletowa marynarka.

\- Wyprana, wyprasowana i ze wszystkimi dodatkami – powiedziała Harley i bezceremonialnie wdrapała mu się na kolana. Najwyraźniej była w tak dla niej charakterystycznym, niesamowicie pozytywnym nastroju, że nic nie było w stanie jej zniechęcić. Ani otrzymane razy, ani jego lekceważąca postawa. I w jej mniemaniu upór się opłacił, nie została zrzucona, skrzyczana. Na dodatek, oprócz aprobującego prezent kiwnięcia, Joker objął ją jedną ręką.

\- Koniecznie musimy zdążyć na północ – odezwała się jeszcze, bawiąc się medalikiem, który miał zawieszony na szyi – bo wszystko się popsuje.

Nie odpowiedział, wpatrzony w obrazy za szybą. Pozwolił jej paplać przez całą drogę, nagle zupełnie obojętny na świergotliwy ton, który jeszcze chwilę temu tak go zirytował.

Po wyjechaniu z Narrows skręcili na północ. Jeden z ich _pracowników_ , który tej nocy pełnił rolę szofera,zawiózł ich aż na drugi brzeg Queens River, do mało interesującej dzielnicy. Słabo zaludniona, raczej typowo przemysłowa, była niemal nad samym brzegiem rzeki okalającej miasto. To były właściwie obrzeżami obrzeży – już nie Gotham, ale jeszcze nie coś innego. Samochód zatrzymał się w dziwnym miejscu – przed placem budowy niesamowicie wysokiego biurowca. Na co tu komu biurowiec? Ktoś najwyraźniej miał swoją wizję. Budynek ział jeszcze pustymi dziurami przyszłych okien. Obstawiony rusztowaniem stał, surowy i straszny w swojej niedokończonej formie.

Gdy wysiedli, Harley skierowała się prosto na teren budowy. On został z tyłu – nieśpiesznie nałożył marynarkę i zmierzył wzrokiem gmach. W końcu przyszło mu na myśl: co ja tu do cholery robię?

\- Puddin, no choodź! – krzyknęła i obróciła się na pięcie, machając na niego ponaglająco.

Na plac weszli razem. Szczęśliwa Harley trzymała go pod rękę, a Joker zastanowił się, czy była na tyle mądra, żeby pamiętać o ochronie. Po chwili dostał odpowiedź – z jednej z betoniarek wystawały dwie dziwnie pogięte nogi w ciężkich butach.

Ich celem okazała się być czerwona winda budowlana, metalowe pudełko przyklejone do dziwacznej konstrukcji. Sunęła w górę bardzo powoli, tak, że za kratą zabezpieczającą poszerzający się horyzont nieskończonych świateł wielkiego miasta, wyglądał jak wschodzące słońce. Nawet z samej góry nie można było objąć wzrokiem całego Gotham, ale widok był imponujący. Harley odsunęła kratę. Widoczność faktycznie się polepszyła, a czy oni kiedykolwiek przejmowali się względami niebezpieczeństwa?

\- Ach, jak cuudownie! – zachwyciła się, opierając o metalową ściankę. – Pięknie, prawda kochanie?

\- Nudno – stwierdził tylko.

\- Zaraz, za chwilę, jeszcze dwie minuty, jesteśmy za wcześnie – pospieszyła z tłumaczeniem Harley i chociaż Joker nie patrzył na nią, wiedział, że w jej oczach pojawił się strach.

\- _Upadek_ z tej wysokości nie powinien boleć. A leciałoby się długo.. zabójczazabawa, co? – powiedział, z myślą, że cudownie będzie, jeśli Harley będzie się teraz bać. Bać tak strasznie, ze zacznie się trząść. Przedtem taka podekscytowana, a teraz przerażona, cudownie!

\- Ten facet, strażnik wiesz, wydaje mi się, że bawił się super – głos zadrżał jej tylko odrobinę, ale nie zdołała całkiem zamaskować niepokoju.

Dobrze. Bój się. Bój, bo jeśli za dwie minuty gacie nie spadną mi z wrażenia, spadnie… coś innego.

\- Krzyczał?

\- Jak szalony – uśmiechnęła się słodko.

Chwilę później noc eksplodowała. Harley pisnęła uradowana, gdy oszałamiający huk wstrząsnął Gotham, a gdzieś w południowej części, wcale nie tak daleko od nich, jeden z budynków zamienił się w kulę ognia. Słyszeli jak umieszczone w różnych częściach budynku bomby, wybuchały jedna po drugiej.

BUM - BUM - BUM!

Z tej perspektywy mieli doskonały widok na eksplozję, na gęstniejący słup czarnego dymu, który przysłonił niebo.

\- Instytut Historyczny. Był! I poczekaaaaj – Harley zerknęła na zegarek – 3… 2… 1…

I noc znów eksplodowała. Ale tym razem… kolorami. Lekko przytłumiona przez dym feeria barw rozbłysła nieopodal miejsca eksplozji. Na niebie, jeden po drugim wykwitały radosne, kolorowe kwiaty fajerwerków. W przeróżnych kombinacjach i kształtach mieszały się ze sobą złoto, czerwień, fiolet i zieleń. Cóż to był za widok!

Dosłownie po kilku sekundach, centralną część miasta rozświetlił błysk, ogłuszył huk i przyozdobiły sztuczne ognie.

\- Goldman Bank! – zawołała dziewczyna, klaszcząc z uciechą.

BUM. Zniknął jakiś budynek północnej częś chwili tamta część miasta pogrążyła się w całkowitej ciemności – jedynym źródłem światła były teraz nieustannie strzelające sztuczne ognie.

\- Zakład energetyczny! Wszystkiego najlepszego, Mistah J!

Joker nie mógł oderwać oczu od przedstawienia. Robota była piękna, zsynchronizowana, a ile paniki, ile bałaganu musiała narobić! W wyobraźni widział jak ludzie krzyczą, tratują się jak dzikie bydło, matki własną piersią chronią dzieci, WIDZIAŁ ten wymarzony spektakl anarchistów. Obiekty nie łączyły się ze sobą w żaden logiczny sposób, ta dziewczyna wprowadziła chaos! Policja będzie bezradna, próbując dotrzeć do sprawcy. Na ten widok, te myśli, usta same wykrzywiały się mu w uśmiechu. Spojrzał na Harley, która prawdopodobnie dostrzegła w jego oczach chorą aprobatę, bo wyszczerzyła się do niego słodko.

\- Och, Har, nie musiałaś – powiedział, głosem jak na niego niezwykle pieszczotliwym i czułym. – Co to za okazja?

\- Dzisiaj pierwszy kwietnia! Dzień żartów… i żartujących – spuściła skromnie oczy. – Podoba ci się?

\- Obłędnie.

Przyciągnął ją i pocałował. Intensywnie, niemal brutalnie, w sposób który zawsze odbierał jej oddech i zatracał zmysły. Zasłużyła na nagrodę - to było naprawdę _coś._ Fajerwerki strzelały, gdzieś w oddali wyły wozy strażackie, a oni całowali się ponad tym wszystkim jak bogowie szaleństwa w swoim królestwem.

Prawie tak niespodziewanie jak się zaczęło, wszystko ustało. Joker odsunął dziewczynę od siebie, sekundy później sztuczne ognie skończyły się.

\- Puddin? – zagadnęła nieśmiało, gdy znów zwrócił się ku jej dziele zniszczenia.

\- Hm?

\- A może… może się pobierzemy?

Chwilę zajęło, nim zrozumiał sens tego pytania. Pobie… co?

To brzmiało jak całkiem niezły żart. I jak na żart przystało, wywołał śmiech. Najpierw Joker chciał tylko zachichotać, zaśmiać się pod nosem, zakpić z jej głupiej naiwności. Ale śmiech wymknął się spod kontroli jak pies, który czując trochę luzu na smyczy, wyrywa się i biegnie przed siebie. Śmiał się gromko i bez zahamowań, dziko, aż pokaleczone żebra zaprotestowały tępym bólem.

Już miał jej powiedzieć, żeby poszła do diabła. Już szykował ciętą, celną ripostę na tak.

Ale wtedy zobaczył znak.

Ledwo widoczny na bezchmurnym niebie, wykwitł na niebie pomiędzy słupami dymu. Świetlisty punkt z czarnym nietoperzem wzywał, był jak drogowskaz do miejsca, w którym dzieje się źle.

Wtedy w jego głowie pojawił się… pomysł.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco. Taak… wesele mogłoby być… szalone. _Jemu_ mogłoby się spodobać.

\- To wariacki pomysł – powiedział w końcu Joker. – Zrobimy to.

Harley otworzyła szeroko oczy, jakby nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. A potem rzuciła mu się z dzikim piskiem na szyję, tak niespodziewanie, że aż się zatoczył. Krzyczała nieskładnie, że dziękuje, że kocha, że super i co tylko przyszło jej na myśl, a w głowie Jokera pojawiało się coraz więcej szczegółów.

Przed nimi mnóstwo pracy. I jeszcze więcej zabawy.


End file.
